


Stay

by EponineFaye



Category: Chenzel - Fandom, Wicked RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, FUCK, Hurt, I hate myself, Idina Menzel - Freeform, Idina and Kristin, Kristin and Idina, Okay I don't know anymore, chenzel, fuck why can't I just write anyone just happy fuck, fuuuuuccckkk, it's all I want, kristin chenoweth - Freeform, so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EponineFaye/pseuds/EponineFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: "Please don't leave me" As a one-liner to get started/draw inspiration from and whatnot and this is what happened. Short and not so sweet. I hope you enjoy.<br/>Reviews make me smile. You are loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Hate her. Sure.

Kristin hated the way Idina looked at her. And the way she smelled. And that she stayed inside her head all day even when she wanted nothing more than to simply focus on her work. Kristin hated the way Idina would bite her fingernails, and the way she could stay stoic all day long until she was up on that stage. She hated the control she didn’t have - the ability to tune everything else out and be unreadable. 

But she couldn’t hate Idina. 

Not even after unexplained kisses, and dates she refused to call dates. She’d grab her hand and lace their fingers together, all the while looking as though nothing were happening at all. 

And she’d still let her. Kristin would let her have her hand, and her lips, and then everything else before too long. 

They couldn’t agree on anything. Not one thing. They argued all the time without raising their voices, and sometimes without even exchanging words. But the pull to sit next to the other didn’t subside with frustration. 

However, Kristin did hate that last slow kiss, and then Idina rolling over and sleeping just out of her reach - like being together didn’t mean anything. Did it mean anything? And if it did, what on earth could it mean?

Suddenly it hit her. She didn’t have to stay. It was her bed, but she had a couch - she had friends she could call and stay with and not have to explain herself. She didn’t have to lay there with an emptiness eating away at her - craving a comfort that didn’t exist with Idina. 

So she sat up and rolled her neck slowly. 

Idina didn’t move. 

It was when she went to slide her legs down to the floor the brunette turned over half-way. Just enough to stare at her with that same blank look. Or so Kristin assumed. She couldn’t imagine any other expression. 

“Don’t…..”

She twisted around, crossing her arms over her chest, but leaving her feat planted on the floor. 

Idina’s eyes moved away as soon as Kristin’s made contact. But the rest of her didn’t move. Her shoulders shifted uncomfortably. 

Kristin saw it. The blank look seemed a shade deeper - Idina was looking like she could see memories dancing far away from her. 

“Please don’t leave me.”

It wasn’t even above a whisper - a breath shaped vaguely into words. 

But it was enough. It was more than she’d gotten so it felt like a gift. 

She just moved back in bed, exactly where she’d been before and stared up at the ceiling, while Idina stayed put. She sighed heavily but didn’t move other than that. 

No - her eyes were moving, like she was looking for something to say. 

Kristin looked over slowly. She held her breath as she reached toward the other woman carefully, putting her fingers in her hair just above her ear. 

Idina’s eyes closed and she let out a deep breath. 

“I’m not goin’ anywhere.” Kristin lets a ghost of a smile play on her mouth. 

“Not yet.” It’s then Idina turns just a little more but keeps her eyes closed. “Everyone gets bored, though.”

She was still so quiet, but it hit Kristin right in her gut. She wanted to refuse but something in her said not to - not to say things she didn’t know were true or not yet. 

So they just lay there, not sleeping for a long time. 

Idina moved her foot closer, but they didn’t touch other than Kristin’s fingers in her hair.


End file.
